


5-HT

by eightminutes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanEren Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightminutes/pseuds/eightminutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren prove just how compatible they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5-HT

Jean wakes up to Eren ripping his bedsheets off the bed with a shit eating grin on his face.

Eren later claims that Jean shrieked, though Jean thinks it was more a blood curdling war cry because it was goddamn  _freezing_  in the room. 

"Hey horseface, it’s-"

"What the hell-"

"-almost eight, get your butt up!"

Jean stares at Eren, mouth opening and closing at a loss for words. His hand comes up to point an accusatory finger at Eren, hoping to convey all his anger at the injustices of the world. One of the biggest ones being how Jean still manages to find Eren attractive when he throws his just washed bedsheets on the floor and grabs Jean’s hand (the one that’s still raised in indignation) and tries to haul Jean up. 

Jean swats him away. “Seriously, just what - Eren, you  _dickwad,_  I can’t even - I give up.” Jean turns towards the wall with a huff, pulling his legs up into a fetal position and trying to get comfortable again. Eren yanks the pillow from under his head. 

Jean loses it and bolts up, trying to grab his pillow back. Eren just laughs and tackles Jean back into bed. 

"What’s wrong with you? It’s my day off," Jean snarls, trying to push Eren off, but the other already has his hand tangled in his hair, holding him down. 

"Funny, it’s my day off too," Eren says. Jean freezes and lets up where he’s trying to kick Eren in the gut. 

"Really? I mean, uh," Jean tries to frown so he doesn’t look so  _happy_ because who cares, it’s just stupid Eren, “So why the hell are you up so early?”

Eren has the nerve to roll his eyes at him. “Jean, it’s practically eight.”

"In the morning!"

"Everyone’s been up for two hours and you’re still snoring away."

"Everyone’s been up cause they have to and I don’t and -  _Eren do you understand what a day off means_?”

Eren leans in, and sometime in between the pull on Jean’s hair has eased to a pleasant and warm pressure. “Jean.” Oh shit, is he smiling? “Let’s spar.”

Jean shoves the pillow at Eren and manages to dislodge him enough that he can roll back on his side, trying to drown out Eren’s ramble. Today feels like the first real break he’s had in years and he was going to take advantage of it, never mind some suicidal freak yapping on behind him.

Jean actually does manage to doze off but wakes to a jolt when Eren bites down on his nose. 

"Eren-"

"Jean, can you shut up for once?"

Jean sputters because that’s totally his line and Eren has  _no right_  and is about to protest so, except Eren has some fucked up sense of timing and just kisses him. He smells like soap and warmth and it’s probably too early for Jean to be waxing romantic about someone hates. Hated. Kind of sort of likes.

Eren shifts against him and Jean groans, shoving him away. “Eren, don’t fucking move like that unless - oh fuck.” Eren has his hand pressed against the bulge of his pants, grinning in a way that is  _not hot_  at all. Jean scoots himself upright.

"Fine, I’m fucking turned on okay? What do you expect when you jump me at the crack of dawn?" Jean grabs the sheets off the floor, trying to recover what’s left of his dignity. 

"Yea, me too. I wanna do something on our day off," Eren says, and in the same breath, "You taste awful." Jean barely registers the insult because he’s watching the blush creep across Eren’s cheeks to the tips of his ear. He pushes the bedsheets off to one side, sits up straighter and reaches across to touch Eren’s knee lightly where he’s kneeled on the bed. All he can think is how this is probably the first time they have a room and spare time to themselves.

"You wanna do this?" Jean asks. In his head, he’s a smooth operator, not some fumbling teenager with tousled bed head. Eren leans in, still red, and slants his mouth against Jean’s. Jean pulls him close, running a hand under Eren’s shirt, up over the bumps of his spine and down under the dip in his back. 

Eren pulls back, eyes dazed, and says, “I wanna go all the way this time.” 

Jean freezes, sputters, stares at Eren’s hand on Jean’s thigh, stares at Eren’s face and blurts out, “Uh?” 

Eren, for his part, doesn’t roll his eyes, only turns another shade redder. “Look Jean, if you don’t want to it’s fine, but I was kinda thinking about you all morning cause remember how Connie stepped on someone’s face getting out and he made all this fuss, and I couldn’t fall back asleep so I thought we never get days off together and we could try it and…?” Eren’s voice ends in a near whisper. Jean’s brain short circuited somewhere a minute ago. 

"Uh?" he says eloquently again. "Do you even know how it works?" It’s not like Jean hasn’t thought about actual sex, not the messy fumbling make outs and grabbing that he and Eren have done, even though Jean knows it’s the best he’s ever gotten and will ever get now that he’s signed his life away to the Survey Corps. 

Eren nods once. They’re still practically on top of each other, Jean having not much room to move and Eren not realizing Jean’s nearly going cross eyed looking at him. “I asked Armin.”

Jean stares at him with renewed wonder because somewhere along the line he was told not to stick his dick in crazy.

"I mean, he knows about everything right?" Eren says, oblivious. "And uh…"

"You better not have said me."

Eren’s head jerks up and Jean feels like such an ass for saying that but doesn’t get the chance to take it back before Eren says, “Fuck no, who’d want to fuck you?”

You do, Jean thinks, but he gets it cause he feels like that about Eren all the time. Most of the time he doesn’t know the difference between wanting to punch Eren and smash his face with his own, and sometimes he’ll see Eren sitting in the mess hall and mistake annoyance for desire. 

"Okay," Jean says instead. "Yea, I wanna do it."

At least Eren has the grace to look just the right amount of delighted before giving Jean his trademark grin. He reaches into the back pocket of his pants and pulls out a small container. Jean squints at it suspiciously. 

"Is that…?" Jean grabs it from Eren. "What the hell, we use this to grease the gear." 

"Yea well, you try to think of something. Armin said this would probably work." 

At this point, Jean is not sure who he’s more embarrassed for - Armin, Eren or himself. He presses the bottle back into Eren’s hands, though he admits quietly to himself that he’s somewhat impressed Eren managed to think this far. 

"So?" Eren asks, raising a brow. "Um, who’s on top?"

Jean blushes hard because he’s actually thought about this a lot and he’s always the one on the bottom, and for all his macho talk, he always imagines himself squirming and biting the pillow. The entire situation is too awkward  for Jean to handle right now, so he just says, “It shouldn’t matter?”

Eren looks entirely too serious about it when he nods gravely, “You’re right, we can always take turns but um… I meant right now.”

Jean just stares at him and says, “Oh fuck, I’m bottoming okay.”

It only gets worse from there when Eren pushes Jean down too hard and he hits the wall, and they get tangled in the bedsheets before Eren tosses them to the floor (again). Jean thinks this should be easier than their messing around in cramped closets and in storage buildings, but it’s like they’re not meant to do it in normal places. Eren nearly knees him twice when he’s pulling down Jean’s pants, and Jean actually does elbow Eren in the face trying to get his shirt off. Jean’s almost embarrassed this does nothing to offset his arousal. 

"Okay," he says, naked while Eren’s decidedly less so, but he doesn’t really care.

"Yea," Eren says, popping open the seal on the oil. Jean squirms from below, and for once is glad Eren’s so goddamn stubborn about things because Jean is almost too nervous to even hold himself still. "This might be a bit uncomfortable."

"No I bet it’ll be a fucking walk in the park," he grouses, "I poop out of there, what do you think?"

Eren looks strangely hurt and Jean actually feels bad now. Eren runs a hand up Jean’s thigh, electric and warm, before leaning down to kiss him hard. “Relax, okay?” Eren says against his lips, settling in between Jean’s thighs (and when exactly had Jean parted them for Eren?). “If you don’t want to do this, we can stop.”

"I do," Jean whispers, craning up to kiss Eren again. He probably does taste disgusting, but that doesn’t stop him from winding an arm around Eren’s neck, keeping him there, while the other fists under his shirt and pushes it up. Eren sits back only to pull his shirt off, grinning, before he goes down again. Jean thinks he could just kiss Eren like this forever, and if his own cock wasn’t leaking all over his stomach from where Eren’s hip was pressed into it, he’d probably be content doing just that. Jean pushes Eren off before he can get too enthusiastic. "Come on, fingers," he says, his words more confident than how he feels.

Eren gives him some unreadable look before sitting back and digging out the oil from the mess of bedsheets. He uncaps it before drizzling a generous portion on his fingers. Looking at them, Jean blanches. “Not all at once okay?”

Eren snorts. “I’m not stupid, of course not.” With a sick pang of jealously, Jean wonders if Eren has ever done this before, and wonders when he’d started losing control of the situation. Eren looks at him again before shifting closer. Jean sucks in a deep breath when Eren touches his hole lightly, rubbing just the slightest before pushing in. 

"Fuck, Jean  _relax_ ,” Eren says even though Jean is trying his hardest. Eren pushes through the outer ring of muscles and Jean’s eyes squeeze shut. There’s only quiet breathing for a few moments before Eren ventures, “How does that feel?” _  
_

Jean can’t really answer, and will probably say something stupid if he opens his mouth. It’s not awful, but definitely uncomfortable, and Jean shifts his legs as if that’ll help. “I don’t know, just stick another one in or something.”

Eren wiggles his finger in a bit more, and it feels so foreign Jean can’t help but yelp, before slapping both hands over his mouth. At least Eren says nothing about it, just brushes another finger along the sensitive skin between Jean’s balls and his ass before pushing it in. Jean swallows, trying to relax, but it’s not helping that this is so different from what he imagined. 

"It feels like pooping backwards," he says before he can filter himself. "Ugh fuck, move or something." 

Eren looks a bit annoyed but does as Jean tells him and stretches his fingers around. It doesn’t feel any better until Eren’s other hand comes up to stroke Jean’s cock, holding it firmly while Jean moans something awful and jerks up into his hand. It doesn’t feel as bad anymore after that, probably because Jean is finally starting to relax. He clutches at Eren, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer. Then Eren gets somewhere.

Jean lets out shout, barely muffled against Eren’s cheek, and Eren stops abruptly. 

"Oh fuck, did I hurt you?" Eren says, already pulling out while Jean’s trying to recover from his high. 

"Shit, put that back in you ass," Jean curses, "Do that again." He pulls on Eren’s hair, hard, until Eren complies and puts his fingers back, but not before cursing at Jean and near tugging his ear off with his mouth. His fingers go in a lot easier, and Jean feels slick and wet and he should feel disgusting, but he doesn’t. He shifts his hips until Eren finds the same spot and rubs. Jean tosses his head back and Eren attacks his neck, and Jean can’t find it in him to tell Eren he doesn’t heal like a freak and everyone would see the marks. But it comes out in a long whine and Jean doesn’t even realize what happened until he is blinking from his daze and Eren is staring at him with an open mouth. 

His throat feels dry when he realizes there’s cum splattered on his stomach and chest, probably over Eren too. Jean doesn’t think he’s ever been so embarrassed before. Eren, for his part, looks down like he’s not sure what happened either before pulling out. Jean looks at the obvious bulge in Eren’s pants and feels incredibly guilty.

"Sorry, let me, hey, I can -" Jean says, his head still spinning and voice rough. "You can still stick it in," he blurts out. Eren looks at him like he’s grown a second head. Maybe stupidity is contagious. 

Jean grabs him before he can move away, flips him over onto his back and climbs between his legs. Eren makes some undignified noise that dissolves into a moan when Jean puts his mouth on Eren’s cock through his pants, mouthing along the bulge while Eren near kicks him. They’ve never done this, but it’s a good day for firsts. 

“ _Jean_ ,” Eren pants beautifully, “I pee from there.”

There can’t possibly be anything to ruin the mood more, Jean thinks, as he raises his head to glare at Eren. “Do you want me to suck you off or not?”

Eren just lays there, red and panting and looking chastised but also incredibly fuckable. Jean’s not good at this and clumsily licks around Eren’s cock, taking the head into his mouth. The sounds Eren’s making is worth all the craning and awkward angle, even when Eren’s hand tightens in Jean’s hair. He near rips it out when he pulls Jean off right before he’s done, finishing himself off with his hand. 

They’re both sweat drenched and flushed when Jean climbs back up to lay next to Eren, Finally, he says, hushed, “Sorry. I’ll hold on longer next time.”

When he finally musters the courage to look over, Eren’s giving him the sweetest smile. “Okay. That’s fine, it’s my first time too.”

Jean sputters, some kind of relief and indignation flaring at him. “Who the fuck said it was my first time?” Of course it was, but Jean liked to think himself smooth and experienced, and is devastated that even Eren was able to see through that.

Eren snorts and scoots himself closer. After a moment, Jean tries to wrap an arm around Eren but Eren’s hand is in the way. Jean tries again, is met with a shove to his face and opens his eyes, glaring indignant. 

Eren has his hand up. “High five?” he says meekly. 

Jean has the most unimpressed expression on his face before he shoves Eren off the bed.


End file.
